cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Untouched
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Untouched is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 840 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Untouched work diligently to produce Gems and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Untouched has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Untouched allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Untouched believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Untouched will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Introduction to Cybernations Barix9 found cybernations while browsing google for "nation builder" Simulations, after growing bored of NationStates. Originally looking for a game that satisfied the urge to build, with more long lasting effects than that given by empire building simulations such as Empire Earth Alliance History Ascended Coalition of Liberty Barix9 Immediately began the search for an alliance, knowing that playing alone, makes you a target. 2 hours after beginning his search, barix9 received an in game mail from ACL, an alliance on the Blue team of planet bob. Though ACL did not offer as much money as other alliances that had messaged him, Barix applied at ACL, gaining acceptance almost immediately. During his stay at ACL barix9 met many people who would put him on the path to success in cybernations while shaping the way he played, people such as Joe Stupid, Caossal, and v0.0v who were government members at the time. After only a few short weeks in ACL Barix9 applied for a position in the military section, Joe Stupid promptly promoted him to the positions of Deputy Director of Security, as well as Division General, and Sentinel. Barix9 held these jobs until the day when he logged on to find that ACL would soon merge into Ragnarok by Triumvirate Vote. Ascended Republic of Elite States Shortly after the decision to merge was made, a small group of ACL government and membership resisted the idea, instead banding together to create a new alliance using strong government, and experience to create a superior alliance to ACL. Barix9 helped in the founding of ARES, using a hands on method, by Editing the Charter to make it fit their needs, as well as Submitting the original design the official ARES flag is based upon, and later the war flag. Barix9 Held many high level government positions in over a year and a half of membership: *Director of Defense (The First DoD after the founding of ARES) *Director of Internal Affairs (Multiple Terms) *Division General (Continuously throughout membership) *Vice President *President (Multiple Terms) *Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs Barix9 is one of the only founding members to stay in the alliance for more than a year, and the only member to continuously hold a government position for the entire duration of their membersip. Barix9 is the only member of ARES to have been government for more than a year, contributing a great many things to the alliance. Most notably his work in Foreign Affairs, being responsible for the creation and upkeep of a large portion of ARES treaties. Barix9 reigned from ARES shortly after ARES withdrawal from The Second Unjust War, after a falling out with fellow government members, and seeing how far ARES had strayed from its original path. Leaving to join the alliance of his good friend and ally CommanderCato, Governor of TCU. The Conservative Underground Barix9 joined TCU immediately after leaving ARES, a small conservative alliance built around highly experienced players with similar Ideals. Barix9 Immediately filled the vacant Director of Foreign Affairs position. To date Barix9 has assisted in the acquisition of treaties such as the MDoAP with TKTB and BTA as well as The Blue team Bloc Sirius. Barix9 is currently still a member of TCU with no plans of leaving. Conflicts and Wars To date Barix9 has participated in - Wars in chronological order The Second St. Patrick's Day War: (Aid only) Description: The Second St. Patrick's Day War was a military conflict between members of Farkistan and the Teen Titans on one side and the Oceanic Kingdom micro-alliance on the other. It was initiated on March 17, 2009, by Farkistan, who was soon after joined by their allies at the Teen Titans. It was initiated due to multiple cases of technology trading fraud committed by the Oceanic Kingdom against FARK. The Oceanic Kingdom later surrender to Fark and TT near the end of the month. The Karma War Paticipated in combat missions against members of MCXA, IRON, GRAN, VA, Legion, and Avalon. The conflict ended in Victory on all fronts for ARES, as well as overall Victory for Karma. Description: The Karma War, originally the NPO-OV War, and alternatively known as Great War VI, was a global nuclear military conflict involving two groups of belligerents: the New Pacific Order, its allies, and those alliances which entered on the side of the NPO to honor treaties (collectively known as the Hegemony) on one side; and a coalition of alliances fighting the NPO and/or its allies, as well as alliances which entered the war in opposition to the NPO or its allies in order to honor treaties (collectively known as Karma). The war began on the night1 of Monday April 20, 2009 when the NPO and The Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) attacked Ordo Verde. TORN withdrew from the war, but the conflict soon escalated when a number of alliances, most notably the Viridian Entente, Global Order of Darkness, Athens, and Ragnarok, declared war on the NPO the following night. On July 19, 2009, the New Pacific Order surrendered to the collective forces of Karma.2 While the Phoenix Federation and Avalon remained in active conflicts with Karma alliances until August 4, labelled the Phoenix Federation Resistance Movement, most people consider NPO's surrender to be the end of the war. The Second Unjust War Paticipated, and provided aid, Valor MDoAP faced LoSS, CoJ, SLCB, Nemesis, The Brain, and Solidarity Union, collectively. Description: The Second Unjust War is a global nuclear alliance war which encompasses two major and differentiated sub-conflicts: the NpO-\m/ War and the TOP-C&G War. The first phase of the war, the NpO-\m/ War, began on January 20, 2010 when the New Polar Order declared war on \m/, while the second phase, the TOP-C&G War, began with a preemptive attack on the Complaints and Grievances Union by the Order of the Paradox on January 28. Barix9 Outside of Cybernations Barix9 likes to consider himself a gamer, who enjoys almost any time of game on the market. Currently Unemployed Gaming takes up the majority of his free time, along with family and friends. Barix9 loves music, and listens to many genre's including: *Classic Rock *Heavy Metal *Rap Rock *Nu-Metal *Southern Rock *Techno *Country *on rare occasions 1 or 2 rap songs. Barix9 is also a fan of Television, and enjoys watching Cartoons, Anime, movies, and Live TV equally *Favorite Movie: Gran Torino *Favorite Cartoon: Tom and Jerry *Favorite Anime: Dragonball, and Dragonball Z *Favorite TV series: Doctor Who Barix9 also enjoys building things, working with his hands, Snowboarding, 4 wheeling, Camping, fishing, reading and a great many other fun things.